Okikagu : The Proposal? (Part 1)
by RivaMikaDailyDose
Summary: Sougo suddenly finds himself In a situation where he needs Kagura to cooperate... What will happen between the two? Another Okikagu read for all you lovers! Check for chapter updates!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do no own Gintama. Sorachi Sensei does. **_

* * *

_Imagine how a single person with the ability to change can very easily change the world itself.._

"Toshi, don't you notice something odd about Sougo?" Kondo pointed at the emotionless boy laying on the ground with his eyes closed.

"What are you talking about? That bastard is always like that." Hijikata scoffed and placed another cigarette in his mouth. He crossed his arm and leaned against the wall.

"I can hear you nicotine addict, go die will you?" Sougo replied with a monotonous voice and suddenly got up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, already annoyed of having to wake up with smoke surrounding him.

"What was that sadist? Let me beat you to a pulp."

"That's enough, you guys never change do you? I'm busy enough with the Shinsegumi." Kondo pointed at the bickering boys and pulled them apart.

"Stalking Otae doesn't necessarily group up with 'Shinsegumi work' Gorilla-San." Sougo replied and shrugged off the Chief's hand off his shoulder.

"Sougo, you're so mean." Kondo sulked and held on to Hijikata, who was also trying to shake off the Chief's grasp.

Sougo stretched and stared outside to where the sun was blaring intensively. He felt a slight breeze shuffling his hair and sighed in disappointment. There was nothing to do at the base nor was there anyone he wanted to converse with. The boredom was certainly straining him, making him suffocate especially with Hijikata in his presence.

"Don't you guys ever get lonely? As a father, I worry about how you go through life not chasing after any women... " Kondo said in a stern voice, suddenly acting like a father figure in front of the two boys.

"Since when did my father become a perverted/stalker ape?" They both replied in unison.

Kondo hid his face in the corner in defeat and laughed at their response. "I knew you guys would say that... Since it's too late for Toshi, aren't you at that age to be involved with women Sougo?"

"What did you say bastard?"

"Kondo if you mean making women call me master and giving them spiked chains as their present, then yeah I am involved with those 'type' of women." He replied with an emotionless gaze and continued to converse with Kondo while leaving Hijikata out of the conversation.

They both stared at him and thought the same thing, _'pure sadist...'_

"That's not what I mean Sougo... And that's wrong, you shouldn't even do that in the first place. I mean like go on dates, find yourself a nice girl that burns omelets, works as a hostess, who thinks about you every day.." Kondo suddenly trailed off and imagined Otae in his head with a false image of them together.

"Go- I mean Kondo-San, why should I waste my time on pathetic things like that, also quit imagining false things about Otae you nasty old man."

"You were about to call me gorilla right? You were just about to say it right?"

"Kondo, quit wasting your time on him. Convincing him is like trying to convince me not to eat my mayonnaise. It's impossible." Hijikata replied, annoyed of being left out of the conversation.

"Hijikata, speaking of mayonnaise, I put laxatives in your bottle this time." Sougo grinned evilly and began to walk away from them.

"Tch, like I'm dumb enough to fall for that, I switched the bottle I usually have with another one." Hijikata smiled and threw out his cigarette. He grabbed his bottle and gulped down a large amount of mayonnaise. He suddenly heard a static come from his walkie talkie.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I put laxatives in all of your bottles. Go die in the pit of hell Hijikata... Roger."

"T-Toshi.." Kondo reached out for him as his face began turning blue and his body began to shake.

"I-I'm gonna KILL THAT BASTARD!" He yelled as he hurriedly raced out of the room towards the restrooms.

Sougo wandered off in the city of Edo, trying to find something to kill his boredom but realized that anything within close range was just as boring as being at the base. He sighed heavily and ended up in front of Odd Jobs Gin without realizing how he got there in the first place. He scratched the back of his head and began walking again towards different direction.

"Sougo it's Kondo, there's this girl from another planet that's come to the Shinsegumi who wants to be engaged to you. As your father, it's my job to set you off in the best possible way... You need to take notice to your carrot." Kondo's voice echoed through the walkie talkie.

"Kondo-San, you already know my answer to that also, don't use the word carrot, just say **** instead. I'm already in my 20's. Roger."

"Sougo! Don't say that so casually. Also, this is a command from your chief. You can't go against my order because it will become an international problem for us. So please do it."

Sougo furrowed his brow in annoyance. "Like hell I'm getting married, ask the mayonnaise addict to do it instead. He has too much time on his hands anyways. Roger"

"I heard you bastard!" Hijikata's voice echoed in the background of the walkie talkie,

"... No can do Sougo, she preferred you and besides, it's not like you'll find love any time soon. Might as well jump at this offer." Kondo's voice cut off as Sougo turned off his walkie talkie, even more annoyed at the situation he was placed in. He stopped in his stead and suddenly turned back. Somehow he ended up back at Odd Jobs Gin again. He climbed the stairs and barged into the room that was still standing even after 5 years that had gone by. When he reached the living room, he found Shinpachi sitting on the couch drinking tea by himself.

"We'll this is a surprise." He looked up and placed his cup back down on the table.

Sougo walked towards the opposite couch and plopped down, already making himself comfortable. "Where's China girl?" He asked looking around cautiously.

Shinpachi raised an eyebrow in suspicion and replied, "she's gone out with Sadaharu to pick up groceries. Why?"

Sougo layed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. He smiled with a hint of sadistic intentions showing clearly on his face.

"I have a proposition for her... You see, I'm in a hunch and I need her assistance though I would rather kill myself before stooping this low but it's the only way."

"What... do you mean?" Shinpachi asked in confusion and took another sip from his tea.

"I want her to go on a date with me just for today."

Shinpachi spat out his tea in response to his sudden statement.

"... Huh?"

**_To be continued... What will happen next?_**


	2. Chapter 2 : Part 2 ( Combining Forces)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama. Sorachi Sensei does!**

* * *

"D-D-Date?!" Shinpachi slammed his hands down on the table in full force. He couldn't believe his ears after hearing Sougo ask for the impossible. '_The world is going to end. Yup. I can see ill intentions surfacing from his face'_ he thought to himself and shuddered.

"Sougo... Don't you think Kagura will kill you if you even mention something vulgar like that? You guys can barely be in the same room without being tempted to fight." He adjusted his glasses and settled back down.

"Look four eyes, you think I want to do something like this when I'm busy trying to get rid of that nicotine addict? It's a matter of life or death for me. My pride is already down the drain by coming here. If I'm going to go down for this, then you're all going down with me." He grinned as a dark aura began to accumulate around him.

Shinpachi grimaced at his dead pan eyes, "Who are you calling four eyes?! Why do we have to be dragged into your mess anyways?"

"It's compensation for your sister always abusing Kondo-san. If you knew how to tame her, the reputation of our chief wouldn't be so low." He retorted and held up separate pictures of Otae and a gorilla.

"His reputation was already low... And he's the one ruining it himself by stalking her, also...WHAT'S WITH THE ILLUSTRATIONS?! THAT'S NOT EVEN KONDO-SAN!" His mouth twitched as he tried to clarify himself to the sadist, who was clearly trying to agitate him purposely. He just sighed heavily and placed his hand on his face in utter defeat.

"Since its useless to reason with you any further, might as well tell me what's going on."

"Kondo-san is going through this moronic, fatherly stage and forcing me to get married to this alien girl. If I show him that I already have someone..."

"...then he'll surely cancel the marriage proposal." Shinpachi uttered out loud.

"Exactly, by getting China girl to go on a single date with me, my hands will be wiped clean." Sougo replied in a monotonous tone and walked over by the empty desk that use to be occupied by Danna.

Shinpachi fixed his glasses and crossed his arms in deep thought. _'Seems like his ulterior motive isn't his usual sadistic routine... Though the hardest part is _getting Kagura to agree to his terms._ Knowing her, the second she hears 'date', she's gonna punch another hole in the wall and we're already late with this month's rent'_

"There's no way she'll agree to this you know. Kagura may seem like an idiot but she has too much pride inside."

Sougo turned to look at him with an emotionless gaze and grinned, "Fours eyes, do you think I would go into battle without a strategy? She'll agree."

'_He has too much confidence in his words... Even so, being with her these past few years, her personality says otherwise' _He shook his head and began steering the table out of the way.

"Oi Sadaharu! You're going too fast!" A voice chimed from outside the door. Shinpachi gulped and prepared himself mentally and physically for the upcoming battle that was about to erupt. The door suddenly broke down and rushing in came the oversized dog with Kagura riding on the back.

"Glasses! I bought eggs so we can have egg over rice again!" She jumped down and and wiped off the dust that landed on her from barging in.

"Kagura-chan! You broke down the door again! Do you think I'm made out of money!" Shinpachi panicked and tried moving the sliding door away.

Kagura looked at him in confusion and pointed at his glasses, "those are glasses, not money Shinpachi. If you didn't have them, your character would look just like Yamazaki."

"Oh, I see it now." Sougo placed his fist on his palm as if he found out something difficult.

Kagura fixed her eyes at Sougo and pointed her umbrella, aiming straight towards his head. "Why is this good for nothing in here? Don't you have something else to do other than waste tax payer's money? You're trespassing property, I can sue you."

'_Oh boy, here it comes_' Shinpachi felt a sweat trickle down his forehead as he felt the intensity pulsate from the monstrous duo.

"China girl I'm a police officer and I could arrest you for pointing an illegal weapon at me. Look, I need you to partner up with me tomorrow for this challenge that's taking place. Only the strongest people can enter this challenge, whoever wins can get 'all you can eat' pickled seaweed. How bout it?" Sougo pointed his sword right back at her and stared at her with his deep, maroon eyes.

Shinpachi stood there in shock with his mouth wide open._ 'He revised it so it wouldn't even sound like it was a date, while testing her abnormal appetite, he used pickled seaweed for a setting before the final blow.. Is this the true nature of a Sadist?'_

"What's the challenge?" Kagura lifted her eyebrow in curiosity.

Shinpachi gulped and stared back at Sougo, waiting for another successful tactic to his battle plan. A moment of silence passed as they all shared sideways glances. Sougo began to open his mouth as he went in for the final blow.

"... I need to take a dump." His face suddenly turned blue as he rushed his way over to the toilet.

Kagura and Shinpachi both hit the floor in unison and revealed their poker face, stunned at his stupidity. "He's an idiot... Sadistic idiot." They uttered in sync. Sougo opened the door and noticed the two laying on the ground in total defeat.

"I'll come by early tomorrow to get you. Do yourself a favor and attempt to look less ugly China girl. Later." He steered his way towards the sliding door and waved his hand in the air.

They both looked up at him, still in their poker face mode as he stopped for a moment and turned his head towards them. He revealed a sly, sadistic smile as Shinpachi widened his eyes in shock and realized what just happened. "The final blow..." He muttered under his breath.

Kagura jumped up and pointed her umbrella back at him. "Today were enemies but tomorrow we're comrades. I'm not doing this for you sadist, I'm doing this for my stomach. You better give it your all or else, I'll shoot you down without a second thought."

"Don't worry, I'll give it my all. Be prepared." He stifled a chuckle as he implied something entirely different.

Shinpachi caught on and slapped his forehead, speechless to his unnoticed victory against Kagura.

_Tomorrow.. The demon king and queen will combine forces. What will become of Edo?_

**Please leave a review on your thoughts about the story! Shall I continue it? Thank you for reading! **

**Check my profile later for future updates!**


End file.
